Um Abraço
by AnnaMel
Summary: Porque às vezes são necessários grandes gestos, mas às vezes tudo o que é preciso é algo simples como um abraço para mudar o rumo de nossos relacionamentos. Gina sabe bem disso. [HG] Shortfic.


Um abraço

Gina estava realmente tentando se concentrar no que o namorado estava dizendo, mas se tornava a cada minuto mais difícil. As razões para isso eram muitas: ele estava falando sobre algo de que ela não tinha o mínimo conhecimento (vudebol ou qualquer coisa assim, um tipo de jogo trouxa que só usava uma bola. Gina não via a mínima graça nisso), e por mais entusiasta que ele fosse, ela simplesmente não tinha o mínimo interesse.

_E há um outro motivo, talvez mais importante ainda, Gininha, e você sabe disso!_

Gina pediu para a vozinha irritante em sua cabeça calar a boca. Não havia nenhum outro motivo. Ela simplesmente não se interessava por um jogo sem graça como vudibol.

_Nenhum outro motivo? Nem mesmo um motivo moreno de olhos verdes? Que, por acaso, está olhando para você nesse exato momento?_

Gina sentiu o rosto ficar um pouco mais vermelho. E, desviando os olhos do namorado, que ainda não tinha percebido que seu entusiasmo simplesmente não era partilhado por ela, procurou o garoto. Sem nem mesmo perceber que já sabia exatamente onde ele estava, de tão consciente que estava da presença **dele.**

E, sem erro, lá estava ele, olhando diretamente para ela. Ao perceber que tinha sido pego a encarando, deu um sorriso sem graça, que foi prontamente correspondido. Então, olhou rapidamente para Dino, que continuava a falar sem parar (_Merlin, será que ele nunca pára de matraquear sobre esse jogo estúpido??!!!_) e depois, voltando os olhos verdes para ela, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como que entendendo o seu sofrimento. Ela sorriu um sorriso torto, daqueles que só um lado da boca levanta, e revirou os olhos, mostrando todo o seu aborrecimento. Então, sentindo-se culpada, voltou a atenção para o namorado, que acabava de lhe perguntar alguma coisa.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é mesmo?

- Claro que ouvi, Dino!

- Ah, é? Então, sobre o que eu estava falando?

- Você estava explicando alguma coisa sobre... sobre estratégia de ataque! É, é isso! – Gina tinha certeza que a resposta vaga não serviria para aplacar o namorado, mas fora a melhor resposta que havia conseguido inventar.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? Se eu estou te chateando, é só dizer!

O primeiro impulso de Gina foi gritar que ele a estava chateando, sim, com toda aquela conversa. Mas, por um milagre qualquer (talvez porque estava se sentindo culpada pela troca de olhares com uma outra pessoa da sala há alguns minutos), conseguiu controlar o gênio Weasley e responder.

- Não, Dino, tudo bem. Eu só me distraí um pouco. Pode continuar a me contar sobre o jogo.

Dino olhou desconfiado para a ruiva a sua frente. Então, com a testa franzida, disse com voz de quem está se controlando para não gritar:

- Não sei porque, já que é óbvio que você não tem o mínimo interesse. Quer saber? Vou para a cama que eu ganho mais. – E, pegando suas coisas que se encontravam um pouco espalhadas ao seu redor, enfiou-as na mochila de qualquer jeito e subiu batendo os pés. Parvati, que se encontrava sentada numa das poltronas mais perto da entrada dos dormitórios masculinos, olhou para a saída triunfal e murmurou algo como : "problemas no paraíso", para depois voltar a revista que estava lendo.

Gina soltou um suspiro. Já fazia algum tempo que as coisas entre ela e Dino estavam daquele jeito. Qualquer coisa já era suficiente para iniciar brigas entre os dois. Todas as manias dele, como abrir portas para ela ou puxar cadeiras, que antes ela achava um pouco irritante, mas tentava deixar passar, pensando que era só o jeito dele de mostrar que gostava dela, agora se tornavam insuportáveis. Havia dias que o simples sorriso dele a irritava.

_E você sabe muito bem por que, não sabe?_

Mais uma vez, a vozinha irritante dentro de sua cabeça. Gina tentava ignorá-la, mas ficava a cada dia mais difícil. Sentia-se culpada, mas sabia exatamente quando toda aquela irritação com o namorado, todo o _desinteresse _havia começado. E sentia-se culpada por isso.

Mas a verdade é que, desde uma vitória de quadribol, tudo no namorado a irritava. O problema não era a vitória, mas o modo que ela comemorou. O abraço...

Merlin, será que ela nunca iria entender que era um simples abraço? Simplesmente uma coisa de capitão que cumprimentou uma das companheiras de time depois de um jogo bem jogado. Porém, desde que Harry a tinha abraçado, as coisas nunca mais tinham sido as mesmas no seu namoro com Dino.

Ela sabia, claro que sabia, que era um abraço qualquer, uma maneira de comemorar. E ela tinha um namorado maravilhoso, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, alguém que realmente gostava dela. Pensar que estava deixando um abraço amigável destruísse todo um relacionamento a fazia se sentir culpada.

Porém, não era só um abraço, era? Não, ela vinha notando como os olhos de Harry a seguiam por onde quer que ela fosse. Como, toda vez que ela o pegava olhando para ela, ele dava um sorriso todo sem graça, mas um sorriso lindo. Com direito a covinhas e a um brilho todo especial nos olhos verdes. Ou então, como ele sempre dava um jeito de sentar mais próximo dela nas refeições, como ele brincava mais com ela, como, sempre que ela o procurava, o encontrava olhando para ela. E ela gostava. Ou talvez gostar não fosse a palavra mais adequada.

Claro que ela tinha consciência de que era errado notar essas coisas ou, pior ainda, gostar do que estava notando. Principalmente quando tinha um namorado que fazia de tudo para ela. Talvez às vezes ele exagerasse em seu zelo, é verdade, mas mesmo assim, só fazia aquilo porque queria que ela se sentisse especial.

E, de qualquer modo, ela já havia desistido do Harry. Então, não havia razão nenhuma para notar o que ele estava fazendo ou o que deixava de fazer. Mesmo porque tudo aquilo provavelmente não queria dizer nada. Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente notando que ela existia como amiga. Ou até mesmo como uma irmãzinha, certo?

_Aham, exceto que o modo como ele olha para você não tem nada de fraternal, Gininha. Uma menina com seis irmãos devia saber disso. _

Gina balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse sacudir aquela voz até que ela deixasse de ficar fazendo ela ter pensamentos que não devia. De repente, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- Gina, você está bem?

Gina reconheceu a voz de imediato. Claro, não havia como não reconhecer a voz que havia retornado aos seus sonhos desde aquele braço. Oh, os sonhos. Mais uma coisa para se sentir culpada em relação a Dino.

- Claro, só estou um pouco cansada. – Ela disse, sem se atrever a olhar nos olhos verdes pra não correr o risco de se perder neles e fazer algo que ela iria se arrepender depois.

- Sério? É que eu vi o Dino sair daqui um pouco irritado, achei que vocês poderiam ter brigado ou coisa assim.

- Não, Harry, na verdade foi só uma discussão besta, mas amanhã eu converso com ele. Agora, eu só preciso dormir mesmo. Aliás, já vou juntar minhas coisas e subir para o dormitório.

- Ah, deixa que eu te ajudo. – Ele se abaixou, juntando alguns pergaminhos e livros que estavam por ali.

- Pode deixar, eu já juntei a maioria, obrigada.

E dizendo isso, subiu as escadas, de alguma forma com a certeza de que os olhos de Harry não haviam deixado de seguí-la.


End file.
